She Who is Without Equal
by illusionsofthesoul
Summary: She who is without equal, that is what my name means, And my whole life nothing has ever happend to prove otherwise. Until now that is. Meet Kimi, Fraccion to Ulquiorra who like her name suggests is without equal, so what happens when she is confronted by a Mystery that even she can't seem to unravel. Please read and Review. UlquiorraxOC. Rated M as I can't judge ratings properly.
1. Prologue

She Who is Without Equal

**Summary -** She who is without equal, that is what my name means, And my whole life nothing has ever happend to prove otherwise. Until now that is. Meet Kimi, Fraccion to Ulquiorra who like her name suggests is without equal, so what happens when she is confronted by a Mystery that even she can't seem to unravel.

Prologue / Chapter 1

She who is without equal, that is what my name means, And my whole life nothing has ever happend to prove otherwise. Until now that is.

This man, this soul reaper came to Heuco Mundo to create arrancars from high level hollows and rally their power for his forces. Souske Aizen, a brown haired soul reaper with spirital pressure strong enough to tear hollows apart without even trying.

He was creating an army of arrancars, the elite of them being the Espada so he could overthrow the soul society and become a God. At least thats what I'd heard, I had no interest in getting involved and stayed away from the whole thing. I was perfectly content with how things were for me and I would have been just fine without things changing.

Unfortunatly just how I'd heard of Aizen, he had somehow heard about me. He took an interest of turning me into an arrancar and having me as one of his soldiers, mostly likely because of my powers.

My powers are unique to a hollow to say the least. I have the ability to absorbe and remove a persons power and in turn their spiritual pressure completly and take it as my own. I should say now that if I want to I can give their abilties back but even so it means that I can defeat an enemy before they even get close to me. This power I believe is what first drew Aizen's attention to me.

Unfortunatly for me when he came to recruit me I wasn't the most willing to join his cause.

When I first encountered this man he asked for a demonstration of my power, I was to fight against an Arrancar he had accompanying him. I later found out that this Arrancar was infact the 4th Espada of Aizen's army, Ulquiorra Cifer.

I'm not going to go into detail about the events that took place on that day but it's save to say that I got the feeling after that, that Aizen wouldn't leave me alone until i joined him.

It's not that I had declined his invition to evolve beyond what I was, I hadn't. I just wasn't that keen on declining an offer from such a powerful being.

Soon enough I became an Arrancar, and a very powerful one at that, Imidiatly I was offered a place as ranked 2nd amongst the Espada, a position that I kindly refused to take. To the relief of most likely all Espada ranked 2 or under as they would lose a rank and have to be a rank lower than they had been before I had arrived.

When others, even Aizen asked me why I did what I did I told them it was because as powerful as I was, I didn't want to be recognised for it. I wanted to be able to fight an enemy without them knowing my full potential, so that when I used it I could relish the looks on their faces as I brought them to their end.

That responce alone was enough to gain me the respect and friendship of several Espada and their Fraccion, I soon became very good friends with Grimmjow and Nnoritora, who found my reasoning entertaining, sadistic and even crule. All things that sum up those two very well.

I did end up getting a place in Aizen's ranks however, it was a position that I chose myself, but not without getting permission from the person who I would then serve.

I had asked to be the Fraccion of Espada 4, Ulquiorra who I had first fought against to prove my powers to Aizen. The reason for this being, A - He didn't have a Fraccion. B - I was someone he could stand having around all the time, as we would often keep eachother as pleasent company as both of us weren't really very sociable, him sooooo much more than me. C - Unlike some others he wouldn't make me use my powers for his own personal bebefit. and D - I just wanted a position that wasn't one of an Espada.

So quite simply that is my story, well the bits I feel like mentioning right now anyway... Oh I'm terribly sorry. Iv'e just realised that dispite all the talking Iv'e done, I haven't yet told you my name.

To all those who care, and even if you don't and are just reading this because you are bored and have nothing better to do. My name is Kimi, it means 'She who is without equal'. I am the Fraccion of Espada number 4, Ulquiorra Cifer. Dispite being more powerful than even him but thats just who I am.

This is me, and this is my story.

AN - Really felt the need to get this out of my brain, I am definatly going to continue with this story, may take me awhile as I am also working on another Fanfiction called 'What If'. But I want to get this one done aswell.

Please review, Every review gives me motavation to write more (I kid you not). I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope to give you more to read soon. :)

From Illusions. ;)


	2. Chapter 1 - And So It Begins

Chapter 1 - And So It Begins

'this' is Kimi's thoughts.

**'this'** is another persons thoughts.

'Why?, just why?.

Of all the bloody ways we could have entered the world of the living, why did we have to pretty much announce our presence to everyone by landing like a freaking meteorite. I'm sure the whole population of Karakura town heard that!

As if the bright light and massive crash releasing large amounts of spiritual pressure wasn't bad enough, The force of it was enough to create a giant bleedin' creator in the middle of what appears to be a park.

Like that isn't going to draw the humans attention to us (please note my sarcasm). Why didn't we just open a garganta, a nice quite, not flashy and non-destructive way to get here.'

In case you are wondering what in the world (pick one as I know there are many) I am going on about, allow me to give you a brief explanation before I catch up with the present.

'I need something to do until this dust clears out of my line of vision anyway."

Currently myself, My master Ulquiorra, and Yammy a fellow Espada have entered the world of the living on a mission from our commander Lord Aizen. This mission is to observe the current abilities of the human substitute soul reaper and kill him if we believe that he is worth killing. Honestly in my mind there is about a 17% chance that he will actually be worth killing at this stage. I just came with my master because it is my duty as a Fraccion to accompany him and if needed be (which I highly doubt) protect him. Truthfully though I was very, very bored and wanted something to do, The other lines I stated were in fact the excuse I used but everyone who knows me can probably guess I just went for my own form of personal entertainment.

And back to the present...

"Blagh. I came here afew times while I was masked. I see the world of the living hasn't changed at all, Still boring as ever. The spiritual pressure is so thin I can hardly breathe." I heard Yammy complain in his rough, deep voice.

Now however I wonder if he just came because he was bored like I did, after all if he finds this world so boring. Admittedly the only one of us that should actually be here is Ulquiorra since he was the one who was ordered onto this mission, myself and Yammy just tagged along. Since Ulquiorra's my master I have a reason to tag along, Yammy however doesn't, so of all people he shouldn't really complain.

I was about to tell him to stop complaining and shut up, however Ulquiorra beat me too it.

"Stop complaining Yammy, I told you I could manage this on my own. Kimi has a reason to be here since she's my Fraccion however you were the one that insisted on coming." He told Yammy in his usual (and annoyingly hardly ever changing) monotone.

Yammy however didn't look too pleased by that statement but apologized..ish anyway and I smirked slightly.

"Yeh, Yeh. I'm sorry I'll give it a rest." he said and began to walk up the edge of the creator and got distracted for a moment by the crowd of humans that were beginning to form around the edge of the hole.

I took this opportunity to take the two steps I needed to take to get to Ulquiorra and lean forward before lightly brushing my lips against his.

The kiss lasted for less than a second but even so. I stepped away smirking and he shook his head slightly, Not because I had kissed him, but because I chose now of all times to do so.

I winked at him before beginning to climb up after Yammy; I could tell he was getting annoyed by all the humans and their comments.

'Oh and by the way. I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to mention I am currently the romantic partner of my master Ulquiorra...

Okay now that I think about it, I could have said that better. Ulquiorra is my boyfriend/lover or whatever the hell you wish to label our relationship. Just wanted to clear that up, as I probably should have done that at the start but 'oh well.'

I tried not to snigger at Yammy; he was slowly but surely getting more and more pissed off by the humans words.

"Do you think it's okay to get close?" One male questioned in confusion.

"I don't know. Better not." Another replied.

"I'm getting a creepy feeling about this." Yet another stated.

"Don't worry what could happen to us?" A fourth male questioned and my smirk grew.

'Dude. You really should not have asked that!'

"What's with you people?" Yammy said annoyed, I believe he may have forgotten that regular humans such as these can't even see us.

"You'd better stop staring at me..." He continued and I grinned putting both hands behind my head in a comic like fashion.

"...Or I'll suck out your souls." He finished and my eyes widened, he proceeded to use his Gonzui (soul inhalation) and was absorbing the human's spiritual pressure and in the process killing them. Their cries. Everyone effected, they were in agony.

Everyone with weak spirit energy in this area, he was killing them. I think I should mention that despite the fact I'm an Arrancar, I still find issue with it. One of the only things I don't agree with is killing the innocent, people who have done nothing deserving of the fate they ended with.

"Yammy, stop threes no need for you to do this. They did nothing to deserve it." I said impatiently, willing him to stop. However my words did nothing as he ignored them completely.

After afew more moments he finally stopped and I watched the poor humans collapse dead.

I closed my eyes and looked away, partly out of shame for not doing anything and partly out of pity for the way they had to meet their end.

"Blegh! Awful taste." Yammy complained and I willed myself not to loose my temper. I always try to keep my mind calm, collected and relaxed, because I hate myself when I loose my temper.

"What did you expect Yammy?" Ulquiorra commented walking up beside me, I was standing next to Yammy and had opened my eyes by now. "Weak souls like those will always taste nasty."

I glared at him slightly but I knew I wouldn't stay mad at him for being unsympathetic over something like this. He was just alot more merciless than me (not to mention practically emotionless) and didn't understand my hatred of involving innocents.

"I only did it because they kept staring at us. Like we were part of some freak show." Yammy defended and I sighed, beginning to overlook the whole situation despite how much I didn't want to.

"They weren't looking at you." Ulquiorra explained as if to a child.

"They couldn't even see us Genius." I said to him but he just didn't pay too much attention to it, he still responded to it though.

"I know but they were still pissing me off!" He said and I tried not to scowl at his crappy justification. Thankfully though he changed the subject.

"So. How many in the world of the living are we supposed to kill anyway?"

I almost facepalmed. Was he seriously not listening when Ulquiorra explained what was going to happen when we got here earlier?

"Only one." Was my masters reply. "There is no need to kill anybody else."

'Thank you for clearing that up.' I thought to myself.

"Were you really not listening when you were told what was going to happen earlier?" I asked Yammy half annoyed.

"Yeh, I was." He said back to me "Tsk. This place is overflowing with humans and you only want to kill one." He said that last part to Ulquiorra as if he couldn't believe such an order.

"That's correct. I've been told there are only 3 people here who have enough spiritual pressure to put up a fight against us. It should be easy to find them." He explained "The rest are just trash." He added and I fought back another snicker.

I got the strange feeling he would be calling quite afew weak humans here that today. It was typical.

"Urgh." I heard a weak moan coming one of the humans. I looked over to see a spiky black haired girl dressed in a martial arts get-up trying weakly to get up. She must have some half decent spiritual pressure for a human to be able to survive Yammy's Gonzui.

Apparently my master thought so too.

"Surprising. There seems to be a survivor." He mused and he and Yammy began to walk towards her. I stayed put however, In her condition the last thing that girl needs if for someone with high spirit energy to come anywhere near her. That being said I lowered my spiritual pressure alittle bit so that as the other two came closer, hopefully her soul wouldn't be completely crushed.

I was curious as to what this girl was making of the situation however, I wonder if she can even see us?

Curious as to her thoughts, I calmed down completely and cleared everything from my mind, I had to otherwise I wouldn't be able to use my most secret ability.

Just as I am the only person ever to see my masters 2nd Resureccion form he (not even Lord Aizen) is the only person to know about my light telepathy abilities.

With this ability I am able to read the thoughts of what a person is currently thinking and sense when they are lying. I am unable to delve deeper into a persons mind then that, I am also unable to read any other thoughts than the ones they are presently having. That along with the fact I have to be completely calm and clear my mind before using it is a bit of a pain because if I'm adjitated I'm unable to use it.

One of the plusses of my ability is I'm able to have mental communications with another person by projecting my thoughts into their head and hearing their responses. Unfortunately since my master is the only one that knows about this ability he is the only one I can talk to that way. I'm still able to read everyone else's mind though.

I turned my attention back to the girl and began to focus in on her thoughts.

**'What just happened too me, I don't get it.' She was questioning 'And who, or what are those guys?'**

'So she can see us then!' I mused in my mind.

By this point Yammy was right in front of the poor girl and her mind was becoming weaker. It was apparent that being to close to him was beginning to drain what's left of her spiritual pressure.

**'What's going on?'. She sounded scared, and for a human caught up in a situation such as this one, I didn't blame her. 'I can't look away.'**

She was staring straight up at Yammy who spoke to her, and I could hear him smirking.

"I'm guessing that if my Gonzui didn't suck out your soul then you must have some pretty good spiritual pressure yourself."

The next part however made it sound as if he was mocking her. I really wish Yammy hadn't come, then none of this would be happening.

"Come on, admit it. Your hiding it somewhere deep inside of you. Right?"

He turned his head and faced my master before calling to him "Hey Ulquiorra. Is she one?"

I wanted to facepalm. Obviously she wasn't, She was being spiritually crushed by him standing so close to her.

"Look carefully." Ulquiorra told him "Her souls about to be crushed just from you standing close to her, you Idiot. She's trash."

I wanted to grin but didn't think now the best situatution to do so.

'I knew he'd end up saying that alot when we were here. I need to start counting. So far this makes 2.'

Yammy turned back to the girl and huffed "So you're telling me she just got lucky and survived my Gonzui?"

"Pretty much!" I muttered under my breath.

"Well her lucks run out!" He stated and I moved over from the girl to read his mind this time and...

'Fuck!'

I rushed towards Yammy to stop him but he was already moving his leg towards the girl to finish her. I wouldn't get there fast enough.

I closed my eyes not wishing to see this girls end. All I heard was a clash against something and a puzzled response coming from Yammy.

Curious as to what was happening, I opened my eyes. I was standing next to Ulquiorra who was like a statue with his hands in his pockets as always, watching the scene with very little interest. I turned my gaze and saw Yammy's kick being blocked by a large (although not as large as Yammy) male with dark skin and dark brown wavy hair. He was blocking Yammy's kick with his right arm, which appeared to have some sort of shielding covering it, it was black with a large red stripe running down the centre and the end of it stuck out from his shoulder. To humans he would look strong and intimidating but to me knowing he was human, only saw him as terribly weak.

Behind him, defending the black haired girl was another female who appeared to be slightly taller than the girl she was defending. She had long burnt orange hair that reached down her back with 2 flower shaped hair-pins, one at each side of her head holding her bangs back. She had grey eyes from what I could see, was slim and had a reasonable sized chest. I say reasonable because my bust was still much bigger...But moving back to the present.

Yammy moved his foot away from the male and I cleared my mind again to try and tap into the new arrivals thoughts.

"What the? Who the Hell are you guys?" Yammy questioned him but he didn't respond.

I on the other hand managed to quickly tap in to the dark haired males thoughts.

**'Wow, with just a simple kick I could feel his enormous power!, Orihime would never be able to handle him.' He commented and I fought off a sigh.**

'If he thought that the kick was powerful than this will be over quickly.' I glanced at the burnt haired female who's name must have been Orihime. 'If he says that if from alittle kick like that she wouldn't be able to handle it than I can simply come to one conclusion. These two are incredibly weak. She being even weaker than he is.'

As much as I had issues with the deaths of the people who's bodies were lying around us, these two I couldn't care less if they were killed here. My reason, they were bringing themselves into something they didn't need to and impeding our mission. Therefore if Yammy wasn't the one fighting right now I would happily absorb their powers and take what little spiritual pressure they had and use it to increase my own.

"Orihime." He announced to said girl who looked up at him "Listen to me carefully. Take Tatsuki and get out of here now."

The girl nodded and responded to the male "Just please be careful Chad."

'Oh so that's his name, that makes life easier. I'll be sure to remember that. At least until he's dead because by then it won't matter.'

Chad stood up to obviously fight against Yammy, who in response turned his head and called back to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra. Is this guy one of them?"

My response to that was 'Urge to facepalm must resist.'

"Oh Yammy, you really need to work on your investigative powers so you can detect these things on your own." Ulquiorra informed him "You should be able to tell with one glance..."

I smirked 'Wait for it!'

"...This individual is Trash!"

I tried not to laugh. 'And that makes 3 times now!'

I looked over at my master. I don't think he even knew how much he ended up saying that...or maybe he did and was just playing with me as he knew I found it funny.

"So I see!" Yammy said excitedly and Chad got ready to attack. His right arm with the armor or what ever it was began to glow a very light blue and he launched the attack at Yammy as if he was throwing a punch at him.

The attack however was very weak and with one blow Yammy was able to take out not only the attack but Chad as well.

I could see the look of surprise and horror on Orihime's face as she tried to move her friend away.

Honestly, I believe these humans must have thought much greater of their abilities and themselves than they deserve. Or they grosely underestimated our abilities. Both appear to be highly likely.

She quickly ran over to his side and knelt down beside him.

"Chad get up!" The girl cried out loudly and obviously worried. Although if I was worried about someone I wouldn't tell them to get up just to be beaten up even more.

"Chad, Speak to me. Chad"

The Orihime girl was obviously worried about her friend, and I knew that if that were one of my friends I would be worried too. However my friends are not the type that are so weak to get taken out by such a weak hit. Besides they had gotten in our way and deserved their fate.

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy called out to him in a sing song type of voice. My master just looked as bored as ever.

"What about her, Is she trash?"

I believe he was getting very bored of having to answer Yammy's continuing questions. Questions which the guy only didn't know the answer to because of his own stupidity.

Despite this Ulquiorra answered anyway. "Yes she's Trash."

I wanted to do some sort of victory dance as that made 4 times now.

'Yay!'

I knew that I couldn't do a silly little dance now so I'm going to wait until we've got back to Las Noches. I'll make Grimmjow put up with my short burst of randomness.

"I got ya." Was Yammy's reply to that and I sighed and began to try and clear my mind again it was difficult though. The burnt haired girls voice was very, very annoying...But still not the most annoying that I had ever heard.

Afew moments passed but I managed to delve into her mind. It seemed she had been in the middle of some kind of monologue, though I managed to pick everything up quickly enough.

**'...by ourselves. he knew that and that's why he wanted me to stay away, so he could protect us. he saved Tatsuki and me by fighting them alone.'**

'Oh great, she's highly emotional. Fucking Perfect.'

I watched as Yammy raised a single finger and sent it towards the girls head. This would hopefully be over quickly.

"Santen Kesshun!"

I heard the burnt oranged haired girl cry out and a oranged coloured shield formed in front of her and the Chad guy.

Unfortunately for her however the shield completely shattered upon contact with Yammy's weak blow. Somehow though this just made her look determined about something and she stood up for reasons beyond me.

'Why is she getting up?. She must be some kind of complete idiot to think that she has a chance against one of us at even a quarter of our power.'

I knew however that if I wanted to know her 'reasoning' than I'd need to go back into her mind.

'Urg. I know that even I sometimes let my emotions get the best of me but even so, my normal emotions are annoyance, amusement, love (for Ulquiorra) and if you can think of any emotions that sum me up please comment below. ;)

"This girl. What is she?" Yammy questioned and I heard Ulquiorra make some 'hm' noise.

What about. I had no idea

I focused in on Orihime's thoughts but she spoke instead but I could still hear her thoughts.

"Soten Kisshun!"

My eyes widened as the girl actually did something that impressed me. What looked like two of the pieces of her hair pins broke off and formed an orange half oval barrier around Chad and from what I could see, was beginning to heal his arm.

"How are you able to heal that guy?" Yammy questioned the girl who of course didn't answer him "In fact how can he even still be alive, Pretty stubborn if you ask me."

I smirked slightly but the returned my attention to the girl and her healing abilities.

'No!' I thought. 'This can't be a healing ability." I cleared my mind again and focused in on my lovers thoughts, curious to hear what he thought about the situation. If I was right, which I probably was. His thoughts on this girl and her power should be very similar if not the same to mine.

'So Ulquiorra.' I asked him, projecting my voice into his mind 'What do you think about this?'

He turned his head and glanced at me quickly before turning back to the scene in front of us.

**'She has healing powers.' He 'said' and I raised an eyebrow sceptical. I could tell that was his original thought but he was about to elaborate on it. That is what I was waiting for.**

**'No that's not it. That is not a healing technique. She either reversing time or space.' He hypothesized and out of the blue I took his hand in mine. He looked down at it and stared, I smiled alittle at this and answered him.**

**'I think those are valid theories.' I told him 'However I think alittle differently as well. I think she might even be reversing things to the state they were before an event changed them.' **

I believed this because as I looked at the Chad guys arm, even the blood that had come form his wound was returning to his arm before closing up. I had to have my own theories aswell.

**'Thats an interesting theory aswell.' He informed me and I nodded, both of us looked back at the girl.**

**'What ever it is.' He thought 'It is not the ability to heal. But it is also something that I have never seen before.'**

I smiled alittle and squeezed his hand before letting go and directing my next words at the orange girl.

"Your certainly are a strange little human aren't you?" I mused grinning. Her power sure was intriguing and I wanted to find out more about it.

Maybe even strip her of that power, take it as my own and leave her with nothing.

A tense aura suddenly surrounded everyone and no-one ushered a word. Outloud at least so I decided to go back into the girls head.

She appears to be determined to fight against us. Or at least try...And fail.

**'Somehow, somehow I have to hold on, at least until Ichigo gets here.'** She told herself and I sighed slightly. This girl is obviously dependent on other people to protect her. I paused my train of thought however when I heard what she said next...

**'No, why do I always rely on Ichigo. Iv'e been to the soul society twice now. And both times Iv'e come home without being able to do anything.'**

I wanted to facepalm yet again. 'If she went to the soul society twice and did nothing then why the Hell did she go at all?'

She raised both her arms out infront of her and closed her eyes like she was concentrating. 'Is she going to try and defend herself by attacking us?, This I feel is going to be just as bad as when the other guy tried to fight us.'

**'I don't want to be a burden to Ichigo anymore!'** She admitted, causing me to scowl slightly, however it wasn't noticable.

'If she doesn't want to be a burden to others by them having to protect her all the time, why doesn't she just not get in the way. That way there would be no reason for her to even be in danger and have to try and defend herself, when all it results in is others most likely getting hurt because they tried to help her when she tried to do something that was beyond her limits.' I thought to myself and mentally shrugged. This girl obviously needs to learn some common sense.

My little inner monlogue had drowned out the girls words and I focused in on them once again.

**'I know I can't do much!'** She admitted and I silently agreed. Your only a pathetic human after all.

**'But I can at least do this!' **She announced to herself and I prepared for an ultimate fail.

"Tsubaki!" She yelled out and the last of her two hair pins broke off and formed a relativly circular disc before circling around her body and resting by her hands.

'Yep. Deffinatly going to be a fail at an attack!' I thought to myself and prepared myself to try and not facepalm.

"Koten Zanshun!" She all but screamed...or maybe it seemed like that to me because she had such an annoying voice.

"I reject!"

The orange disc flew from her hands and towards Yammy and I began a mental countdown to an epic fail.

5

4

3

Yammy outstreached his hand to block the girls attack but put no effort into trying to do anything to it. I think even he realised that our Hierro was enough to stop the attack without us doing anything.

2

1. The girls attack shattered instantly upon contact with Yammy.

When it comes to fails, I don't think facepalming myself would be enough right now. I was perfectly willing to facepalm her, for some reason I believe it would be more satisfying.

"What was that thing, A fly?" Yammy questioned the girl in a mocking way and I wanted to laugh at the shock on her face. Orihime obviously believed her attack would be enough to do something.

"Tsu..Tusbaki." She stuttered and I could hear the terror in her voice "Oh No!"

Yammy took a step closer to her and yelled back to us "So Ulquiorra, Kimi. What do you think we should do with her? Maybe we should take her back to Aizen to show her this weird healing power she pocesses."

"Wait Aizen?" She gasped, somewhat in disbaliefe. I didn't see why. It should be perfectly obvious who sent us.

"That won't be nessary." Ulquiorra informed Yammy cooly. "Just kill her Yammy!"

"Or better yet, let me do it. I'd be happy to." I muttered under my breath and Ulquiorra glanced at me from the corner of his eye, I simply shrugged and he looked back over at Yammy.

"Got yah!" Yammy noted and pulled his arm back to deliver a blow to finish off the girl, laughing as he did so.

"You could try moving out of the way, you know!" I shouted to her but she obviously didn't hear me as she just looked up at Yammy in shock and continued to do so when he thrust his arm toward her in his attack.

Suddenly however someone got in Yammy's way, defending the girl.

'Damn it!' Was my first thought to that, but I began to take it back as I saw just who had been the one to intervene.

A soul reaper had stepped inbetween Yammy and the girl, halting Yammy's attack with his Zanpaktou, A black sword which appeared to be about as long as his body.

A soul reaper with Orange coloured hair.

'Finally, he's arrived.' I smirked

I had seen images of him on the one or two occasions I had entered Aizens mind. This is who we were looking for, and he came straight to us just as I had thought.

This is Ichigo Kurosaki. And now things are going to get interesting.

AN - I will try and write the next chapter as soon as possible, I just finished this one and I hope it won't take as long as last time.

From Illusions.


End file.
